1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to slide systems for drawers and, more particularly, to a universal single roller bracket for use with drawers characterized by ease of installation and smooth, quiet operation.
2. The Prior Art
Sliding drawers used in cabinets, bureaus, chests and the like have been supported for sliding movement in a variety of different ways. One of the simplest uses a rail upon which the drawer slides. Others incorporate roller assemblies used in guide systems, including telescoping tracks and cooperating rollers between the tracks. Self-centering, overhead drawer rail systems, employing a single, self-aligning rail, also are known, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,365. Roller guides incorporating a pair of rollers mounted on an angled bracket have been used in some cabinets, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,853. A more complex and expensive approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,137. This rather elaborate roller and rail system is especially useful for use in handling heavily loaded drawers subject to frequent use. Each of the above systems, as well as others, have their respective advantages and drawbacks, particularly when viewed from the standpoint of cost of manufacture and installation, simplicity and smoothness of operation. There is thus still room left for improvements.